Nameless
by Grencia
Summary: Shadah gets his own back on the legendary Thief King after a chance meeting that doesn't go the way either of them planned. [Shadah x Thief King Bakura] [Complete].


**Nameless – A Shadah x Thief King Bakura Story One-shot**

_Stumbled around, you I found,_

_Adored your glory, and you my story,_

_Then you let me down, let me down,_

_You know we're the same._

** - Nameless (JJ72)**

This one had been easy. He had cornered the man in an alleyway, pinned him against the wall and used only his hand to kill him. His fist had served to break several of his ribs, and then his razor sharp nails had pierced his skin and ripped out his heart before he could even scream for help. Withdrawing his fingers from the man's corpse, he had licked them clean and dragged him out into the street where everyone could see what he had done, and had then sat beside the body and just watched it, a smirk crossing his face every so often.

The street had cleared out the moment he had arrived, the trail of blood leading from the alleyway and the victim's heart attached to the rest of his body by only a thread causing the crowd's expressions to turn to disgust. The thought of people being terrified of him excited him more than anything else, which was why he carried out the same routine each time he killed.

He glanced briefly at the crimson robe he was wearing, with the stripes that had once been white but were now stained almost the same colour as the rest, a reminder of the countless number of people he had killed, and then his heart skipped several beats when he heard the distinct sound of footprints behind him.

"That's going to begin to smell if you leave it there too long," a deep voice spoke calmly as a human shadow fell over him.

"And you should be a lot more afraid," the killer replied, turning his head to face a man dressed in immaculate white robes, wearing shining gold jewellery and with a tattoo inscribed in the middle of his forehead. The priest Shadah took one glance at the deserted surroundings, and seated himself beside the murderer, on the opposite side to the corpse.

"I have been sent to find the person the Pharaoh has been getting complaints about, and I think I may have just found him."

"And…?"

"And, you will most likely be put to death for murdering over fifty innocent people."

"They are not innocent, and in a few minutes time it will be fifty one." the killer growled and pulled two razor sharp knives from a hidden pocket inside his robe, and pointed them threateningly at the priest.

"What is your name?" Shadah asked, still remaining calm even when he found a knife pressed threateningly against his throat.

"You mean you don't know who I am?!" he growled again, squeezing the blade further against his skin.

"Yes, you are the Thief King, but that is not your name."

"Yes, it is," he spat.

"Oh? Did your mother call you Thief King?"

"I hate you," the Thief King muttered after a moment, moving the knife away from the priest's neck, running his finger down the blade and then putting it back inside his robe.

"Oh? And what have I ever done to you?" Shadah smirked.

"You have everything," he spat, running his hands over Shadah's robes, a longing smile crossing his face as he felt the perfect fabric under his fingers. "These are yours," he paused and pointed to the rings on Shadah's fingers, "and so are they. My belongings all came from other people, they're not mine."

The priest looked at him for a moment, and then bravely stretched his arm out, placing his hand on the thief's tanned chest, admiring it. "You don't care what anyone thinks of you, you are brave, and you are strong. I have every reason to be jealous of you as well," he sighed, moving his hand away quickly when he noticed the tomb robber glaring down at it.

"Because you're a wimp, you mean?" he sniggered, moving his hand inside his robe and pulling out one of his knives for the third time. "I'm bored of you now. I think I'll kill you and take all that jewellery of yours."

"Go ahead. Kill me if you must. Murder me and steal my belongings. But just remember, it won't change anything. What you take from me will still not belong to you."

The thief glared at the priest in silence for a moment, running his finger over the edge of his knife, not hard enough to cut into the skin but enough to show Shadah how sharp it was. Then he stood up and swiftly wrapped his fingers round his neck, pushing him backwards to the ground and holding him there, squeezing his neck slightly to tease him.

"Don't be cocky," he growled. "I could kill you with my eyes closed." He glared down at the calm priest squeezing his neck more tightly for a moment, and then loosening his grip so much that Shadah could breathe normally once again. The priest sighed loudly in relief, and gazed back up at the thief for a moment, his eyes narrowing, and then slowly lifted his head up and allowed his lips to meet his, kissing him lightly at first to gauge his reaction, and continued more hungrily.

The thief kissed in the same way he killed, roughly, quickly, and passionately, and the priest soon lost himself in it, closing his eyes tightly and wrapping his arms tightly around the other's neck. The streets remained deserted, there was no danger of being caught, and his whole body relaxed as he felt the thief pull at his robes, not caring whether they got ripped or if the blood still present on his body stained them crimson.

He moved his hands down slightly, and moved them back round to the other's front, pushing them inside his robe and beginning to ease it away from his shoulders slowly, afraid to make any swift movements in case he was punished for it. As he moved the robe past the thief's elbows he suddenly felt his arms being grabbed harshly at the wrists, and squeezed so painfully that he was forced to let his fingers leave the fabric.

"Not until I tell you to," he hissed in his ear, in a tone that could only be perceived as threatening, and then kissed down his cheek and met his lips again, kissing, if it was possible, even more roughly than he had been before. Unsure of what to do with his hands, Shadah simply laid them down on the ground beside him, fingering the dust on the ground with his hands awkwardly and allowing the thief to do whatever he pleased.

Pulling away the final piece of the priest's robe, he sat back for a moment and examined his body, raising an eyebrow and leaning over him, relieving him of one of the gold bands around his arm, subtly pushing it into a pocket inside his own robe as he looked down at him and smirked.

"You weren't joking when you said you were a wimp were you?" The priest let a slight scowl cross his face as the other ran one finger down his body as if he were checking for dust, and then pulled it away and replaced it with his lips, nipping and suckling on the tanned skin on his chest. Shadah spread out his body as much as he could, closed his eyes tightly and began to purr quietly in satisfaction like a kitten as the thief's teeth made contact with his skin.

He felt the killer move his kisses down to his stomach, and arched his back slightly, pressing his body against the other's lips, and then flopped back down again with a sigh when he felt his hand press gently down on his chest, a clear sign that he was doing something he shouldn't. The thief had him completely in his control, could do as he pleased, and he knew it. Shadah was too scared to do anything in return for fear that the knife that had been left purposely on view would be used to slit his throat; he was terrified and yet strangely entranced by the red eyes sparkling in excitement, the perfect shape of his body and the mysterious scar trailing a line down his right cheek.

"Where did you get that scar?" Shadah asked quietly, almost nervously, when the thief pulled away from his body for air. He seemed surprised at being spoken to, and he hesitated a moment, his head turning slowly and looking down at Shadah, and then he ran his finger over the scar in silence for a moment before clenching his fists.

"None of your damn business," he growled.

"Touchy," the priest remarked, laying his head back on the ground and closing his eyes. Muttering in an almost inaudible tone, the thief put one hand on Shadah's thigh, and the other on his chest, and leaned right down, smirking.

"It doesn't take much to get you aroused, does it? I haven't even removed my robes," he sniggered. The priest blushed furiously.

"I can… see your c-chest," he stammered nervously, opening one eye and allowing his gaze to rest on the thief's tanned body. The killer smirked again, showing a hint of sparkling white teeth to him for a single second, and then went serious again, glancing down at the arousal once more and then leaning down, opening his mouth slightly and taking him into his mouth, pushing him so deep inside that he almost swallowed around him.

Moving his hands up, he rubbed them over the priest's chest, feeling him beginning to become tense and nervous, and waited until he heard the distinct sound of purring emerging from his throat, and seeing his shoulders flop back and his eyes close, and then quickly began to suckle as hard as he could, closing his own eyes and concentrating as much as he could.

Less than five minutes later, a loud cry echoed across the deserted streets, so loud it could have awoken the corpse laying beside the pair, so loud in fact that the thief pulled away immediately and looked around in shock, expecting the crowds that had disappeared earlier to flood back into the street. Soon realising that they were still alone, his scowl turned into a smirk once again, as he glanced down at the distinct shape of teeth marks indented in the priest's length. Shadah's eyes were closed tightly and his body was quivering all over as he curled up as tightly as he could and groaned in agony.

The killer slowly stood up, reaching over and unhooking one of Shadah's earrings, putting it in his pocket and then removing the other and putting it straight in his own ear as a souvenir. He grinned as blood flowed from the hole he had pierced there, and allowed a few drops to land on Shadah's robes; that would be his souvenir.

When the priest finally let his body uncurl, he glanced down the street, where the thief had begun to walk away from him, and he sat up slowly, wincing in pain and wrapping his robe around his shoulders.

"You never told me your name!" he yelled to him.

"Thief. King!" he replied, shouting back and purposely emphasizing each word.

"Then I'll call you TK!" Shadah smirked, standing up painfully and wincing for a second time. He watched as the thief stopped for a moment, hesitated and then turned round gradually to face him, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Then I'll slit your throat," he growled, almost too quietly for Shadah to hear. Then he turned round, ran his fingers through his bloodstained hair and begun to walk again.

"Fine! But I'll find out one day! You can count on it!" The priest sighed as he realized he had been completely ignored, and begun to pull on the rest of his clothes. "And until then…" he whispered, speaking only to himself, "I shall call you 'Nameless'…"


End file.
